Wreck of the Day
by Dandelion Dreamer
Summary: Hermione has made mistakes in her past, and when things go terribly wrong she finds herself running from her future into the waiting arms of her past. [Oneshot based off Wreck of the Day by Anna Nalick]


_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And__ the light's always red in the rear-view_

Hermione stormed through her house, outraged. She could not believe him. He was terrible. She hated him! She didn't even bother gathering clothes, she just needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. From the table in the hallway, she grabbed the keys to her car. She almost walked away, but stopped herself. She wretched off her engagement ring and slammed it on the table.

"Hermione, don't go!" she suddenly heard. A twenty-year-old Hermione whipped her head about.

"Why shouldn't I?" she hissed. "Give me one good reason, Draco." Her former enemy took a few steps towards her.

His face softened. "Because I love you. And I know you love me too."

"I can't love you anymore, Draco. Not after what you said."

"I panicked! Can you blame me?"

"Yes. I can. I can't believe you! I tell you probably the most life-changing thing ever, and you ask me if I want to get rid of it?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "You never changed. Not one bit."

He sighed and moved closer to her again. "You know that's not true."

"No, I didn't want to think it was true, but it is. You're never going to change, Draco. You're always going to be that pompous jackass of a Slytherin you were born to be!" Hermione didn't give him a chance to retort because she stormed out of the house and ran to her car in the rain.

_Desperately close to a coffin of hope_

_I'd cheat destiny just to be near you_

Hermione's car sped down the road, and her head didn't know where she was going. What was she thinking? Her entire life was back there... back with Draco.

But no. He was an insensitive jackass that didn't care. Thinking about what she had just found out, she slowed a little. Her mind was on overdrive, yet she could hardly think.

Surely, this was the end of her normal life. Everything was going to change. It was absolutely positive; she had even gone to the doctor to make sure.

They were due to be married! She thought he would be excited. She thought that she could trust him. She thought that she could love him.

But she thought wrong.

She was pregnant, and had been for three months. She had been nervous when she missed her first period, and took a pregnancy test. It said she wasn't, so she brushed off the first missed one as a fluke that came with growing older. People missed a period from time to time, right?

But then she missed another. Again, she took a pregnancy test. This time, it read positive. But, she still couldn't believe it. So she waited even longer. The third month rolled around and, again, she failed to get her period. That's when she knew that she was pregnant.

Using a few simple charms, Hermione managed to find out that she was going to have a baby girl. So, when she approached Draco with this wonderful news, she was shocked and appalled when he asked her what she was going to do about it, implying that she should get an abortion.

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up_

_On__ love, On love_

Her parents knew. Her friends knew. The last person she was going to tell was Draco. Her friends were planning on throwing her a baby shower the next day. Hermione had told them to hold off on the party until Draco knew.

Of course, none of her childhood friends knew.

Hermione hadn't spoken to Harry, Ron, or Ginny since... Well, since she never really showed up to go with them. Harry and Ron didn't skip a beat, though. When they realized that Hermione wasn't coming, they let Ginny tag along. She had always been afraid to contact them.

She was, however, still talking to Luna Lovegood, the girl everyone thought was crazy. Turns out she wasn't crazy and now was a world-renown scientist credited with finding over a dozen new species of animals. Luna kept her posted on everything going on.

When Harry, Ron, and Ginny returned from battle, scarred and victorious, Luna wrote her. Ever since then, the two have been writing letters back and forth. Recently, Luna told her that she was dating Harry, and Ginny had started dating some American quidditch player. Ron still hadn't moved on since Hermione.

The reason why Hermione never came that day was because Draco wanted her to run away with him. He told her that they would live like muggles, without magic. He never wanted the life of a death eater, and his father was threatening to kill him. At first, they just lived as roommates. Then, things escalated to casual dating. And, after that, they started dating for real. All of a sudden, Draco proposed to Hermione.

And that's how she ended up here.

In Luna's last letter, she had included a cellphone number. Hermione darted her eyes from the road to her phone and back again. With a sigh, she pulled to the side of the road. She bored holes into the cellphone, and picked it up. She punched in Luna's number quickly, before she changed her mind. The phone rang three times, then Hermione heard the familiar dreamy voice.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And__ I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus_

"Hello?" Luna breathed into the other line.

Hermione paused for a moment before replying, "Hey Luna." There was a little silence between them.

"Hermione, is that really you?"

"Yes Luna, it's me."

"Oh my, it seems like ages since I heard your voice."

"I'm sorry I just didn't come back like that!" Hermione started blubbering, her emotions bubbling over.

"It's okay, really. It was the best thing for you at the time."

"Luna, I have an odd question for you."

"Shoot."

Hermione took in a deep breath. She whispered into the phone, "If you were pregnant and Harry asked you if you wanted to get an abortion, what would you do?"

"Why would Harry want me to get an abortion?"

"Luna, it's a hypothetical question. We're not really talking about you and Harry here."

"You mean, you told-"

"Yes."

"And he-"

"Yes."

"Oh Hermione. Oh no, this is not good."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

There was a pause. "I dunno. I think I'm going to leave him."

"And live as a single mother? That's so brave."

"But is that the smart choice?"

"I can't tell you, Hermione. In the end, it's your choice."

Hermione felt her eyes tingle with tears. "Luna? Do you know where I can find Ron?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, he's staying in one of the rooms upstairs. He got sick of living with his family."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to go see him?"

"Yes. I think I am."

"Good luck, Hermione. Ring me afterwards."

"Bye Luna."

"Oh, hold on a second!" Luna exclaimed. Hermione stayed on the line for a moment, while she heard hushed voices on the other side. "Hey, you still there?" Luna asked her.

"I'm still here."

"You want to talk to Harry?"

_'Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love_

_I'm just falling to pieces_

Hermione caught her breath in her throat. Harry? Did she want to talk to him? Could she even talk to him?

"Hermione?" The dreamy voice in her ear interrupted her thoughts. "Are you still there?"

"I'm still here," Hermione managed to say. "I-Can I talk to Harry?" She closed her eyes and waited to hear him on the other line.

There was a slight pause and shuffling of the phone on the other line while Hermione waited in fear. "Hello?" Harry finally said into the phone.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind. "Harry?" she managed to whisper.

"'Mione... it's been so long."

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered into the phone, tears streaming down her face. "I was so stupid."

"Hermione-where are you?" She paused for a moment.

"My car. I'm somewhere near Diagon Alley."

"What's going on? You sound..."

"Terrible? Depressed? I'm... Draco and I-"

"Draco?" Harry's voice cut like a knife.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

"And he's... you know?"

"He is. He's the only person I've... since Ron..." Hermione couldn't bring herself to even finish.

Harry sighed into the phone. "Are you going to be alright?"

She honestly didn't know. "I-I'm going to go see Ron." Holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, Hermione started up her car once more.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Why?"

"I don't know. I-I can't think of anywhere else."

"Why don't you just go home..."

"I live with Draco, I can't go back there."

"I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself, but Ron is in no state to see you."

"I don't care."

"'Mione-"

"Put Luna back on."

"Okay. 'Mione, just... be careful. And remember, you're always welcome here."

"Bye Harry."

_And if this is giving up then I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up_

_On__ love, On love_

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I never should have left him, Luna. I'm such an idiot."

"But do you think he's going to take you back?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Think about your baby!"

"He could be a father..."

"Are we still talking about the same person?"

"Luna!"

"Sorry! But, really? I can't see him being a father-he can hardly take care of himself!"

"Nevertheless, I'm going to go see him."

"Stay on the phone until you're up to his door. I want to make sure that you'll be okay. And I want to hear his voice too!"

"Luna, I'm not a baby."

"But you're carrying one."

"When did you get so witty?"

"When I was a Ravenclaw. It wasn't that long ago, you remember."

"You've changed a lot, Luna."

"People change. You changed."

Hermione didn't respond. There was silence for a moment until Hermione finally said, "Okay, I'm here."

"Okay. Deep breaths."

Hermione breathed in and out for a few seconds, then turned off her car and got out. "I'm leaving the car... I'm crossing the street. I'm going towards the door."

"Is it open?"

"Hold on-Yes, it is. That's odd. It's getting late."

"It's a bar."

"Oh, right."

"Are you going up the stairs?"

"No, hold on." Hermione lent against the bar. "Tom!"

The aging bartender turned around and smiled at the girl. "Hello Miss Granger, how can I help you?"

"Can you tell me where Ron Weasley is staying?" she asked cautiously. Tom nodded and pointed up the stairs.

"Room twelve." Hermione smiled at the old man and continued up.

"Luna, it feels so weird being back here. I haven't used magic since the day I left... No, since I confirmed that I was pregnant. But before that, since I left."

"Are you upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm up. Okay... Room... Room twelve. I'm in front of the door."

"Knock."

"Why am I doing this?"

"Too late, Hermione! You're already there! Knock. He never leaves his apartment."

"Hold on Luna, I'm going to knock." She lifted a tender hand to the door and knocked her fist against it twice before take a step back. "I'm so scared, Luna," she whispered into the phone. She stared at the door for a moment.

"Coming!" came the muffled yell from inside. Hermione's heart jumped with excitement... or maybe with fear, she couldn't tell at the moment.

"Oh my god, Luna. What do I say?"

"Hello, or maybe Hi. Or Hey if you're feeling brave."

_And maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love_

_When__ all my resistance will never be distance enough_

The door was yanked open and Hermione stiffened. There before her stood Ronald Weasley, in the flesh. "Her-Hermione?" Ron asked, peering at her. Tears dripped down her cheeks once again. She couldn't control herself.

"Ron... I'm..." she broke out, fully crying.

Ron took a small step towards her, but stepped back again. "Are-Are you going to be okay?" Hermione shook her head. "What's the matter?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and stuttered for a second. "I-I'mmma p-pregnant," she sobbed.

"Oh Hermione..." Ron whispered, holding his arms out to her. Hermione rushed into them without a second thought.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And it's finally quiet in my head_

_Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed_

_And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up_

_On love, On love_

**... And? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Could it have been better? Let me know!**

**Review: it's good for the soul. ****And the author.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot. The song and title are from the song "Wreck of the Day" by Anna Nalick. JKR owns Harry Potter and all of the characters. Of course. There's a reason why we call it fanfiction. **


End file.
